It's a Marshmallow World
by Moonchild10
Summary: After a fight with Yuki about cake, Shuichi melodramatically runs off to America to "find himself". Meanwhile, Kumagoro's new playmate is evil, Tohma develops a sleepwalking problem, and Suguru is striken with stage fright! Crackfic!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation!**

**Woo hoo! Crack time! XD Yes, Shuichi's personality is intentionally exaggerated for humor's sake. So don't go all RAWR on me for getting him a little over-the-top. And also, this based on the anime rather than the manga, since I find that the anime is easier to write for. **

**This story is dedicated to Savannah, my best friend ever! I've been friends with her since grade school, and since I'm 19 now that's like… 8 years! 8D She got me into Gravi way back when, and this fandom contains most of our oldest inside jokes.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shuichi was, if possible, far more high-strung than usual.

Now this of course was a frightening concept in itself… hard to grasp for even the most diligent of minds. And then there was also the given fact that he was filled with pent-up energy from being forced to restrain himself while in an interview with a rather prominent magazine that afternoon. And of course, he was wearing the shortest pink miniskirt he had been able to find at the department store on the way home from work (which he called "a surprise for Yuki" and Hiro called "a mistake"), and he was carrying an oversized cake box in his arms and belting out the lyrics to the latest Nittle Grasper song as he made his way up the driveway. All of these things most likely contributed to the current situation.

But the main cause was probably the fact that he kicked open the door (never mind replacement costs if he broke it; Yuki was used to them), holding the box high and screaming "I'm home!" at the top of his well-toned singer's lungs as he charged into the landing and accidentally deposited the box --cake and all, mind you-- right onto the head of a certain unsuspecting blond lover. Yuki, in turn, glared at him for longer than was normal with bright pink icing clinging to his immaculate hair before throwing the vocalist back out into the hallway and locking the door.

"Come on, Yuki! Let me in! Please! It was an accident!" and then began the inevitable pounding on the door, making it rattle on its already abused hinges.

"Go somewhere else until you're less annoying!"

"I brought you a cake, dammit! Is this any way to treat your lover?!" the pink-haired boy cried melodramatically, climbing to his feet and resorting to kicking the wood of the door. The banging sounds it made were definitely loud enough to require everyone in the neighborhood to wear construction-grade earplugs.

"Shut up!"

"Did you _hear_ that?" Shuichi bellowed at the resident of the next apartment, causing her to shrink back in fear. "Did you _hear_ how mean that was?"

"Well, I suppose it was rather-"

"Let me in and apologize right now, Yuki!" Shuichi grabbed the door handle and began to pull frantically. "I mean it!" by now, Yuki had shrank away from the door and was in his study, attempting to block out the noise with head phones, but had already decided it was impossible. "Don't you ignore me, you bastard! Let me in right now!" the doorknob came off in his hands and he was sent sailing backward, crashing through the wall of the apartment across the hallway, which earned a rather angry response from its resident.

"What's you _problem_?" Shouted the landlord, who had been summoned by now. Dealing with Shuichi was nothing new.

"My boyfriend is being a big, obnoxious _jerk_, that's what's wrong with me!" Shuichi roared in the man's face, making him and everyone else who had gathered in the hallway cower slightly. "Well, if he wants me to go somewhere until I'm less annoying, fine!" and with that he flounced off down the hallway, remains of the strawberry cake still clinging to his miniskirt.

And that, of course, was how it had come to pass that the other two members of Bad Luck, plus management sat in the lobby of NG studios without a singer.

"Where's Shuichi?" K asked after the long, bored silence started to take its toll. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago." he looked up from cleaning his magnum and allowed his blue eyes to drift across the group, usually silent without Shuichi's antics.

"Mr. Shindou being late is nothing new," Suguru said calmly, leaning over his notepad and scrawling down a few more notes for the arrangement to Bad Luck's latest song. "There's no point in even wondering where he is. He'll wander in eventually whenever he feels like it."

"Oh God!" Sakano was already getting nervous to the point where his sweatdrops had sweatdrops. "What if Shindou doesn't show up? How are we ever going to prepare for next week's concert without a singer?"

"Relax," K said offhandedly, placing his magnum on the table and reclining in his chair. "I'm sure Shuichi will be here in plenty of time. How about for now we all just call it time for lunch break and let him show up when he's going to show up."

"He's right, Sakano-san," Hiro agreed, patting the distraught producer on the shoulder. "Shuichi's always missing. He always turns up, and you always panic anyway. Maybe it's time to just relax about the whole thing."

"Relax?" Sakano dropped his head into his hands. "I have a bad feeling about this, Nakano-kun. What happens if he really doesn't show up this time?"

"I don't think that's going to happen," Hiro said in the most comforting tone he could muster, giving Sakano an encouraging smile. "Shuichi's reliable. He wouldn't just abandon Bad Luck altogether. I know him. He probably hasn't gone far."

"Hi everybody!" a sudden voice cut into their banter, filled with glittering excitement and drawing their attention to the sight of the brown-haired man in a pink rabbit suit waving his arms over his head. "Look who's here! It's Kuma-chan, and his new best friend, Kantarou-chan!" he gestured to the two stuffed animals hanging out of the front of the rabbit suit's overalls; a pink rabbit and an orange monkey. There was something vaguely horrifying about the monkey, and the group systematically shivered.

"Good morning, Ryuichi-sama-" Hiro began but was cut off by the sound of Noriko's voice as she caught up to Ryuichi, placing her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, Ryu! I turn my back for three second to talk to Tohma and you disappear? What were you thinking?" she grabbed the legendary singer by the ear in a motherly fashion, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours.

"Owowow! Lemme go!" Ryuichi struggled in the lavender-haired keyboardist's grip. "I just came to give them this message!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, folded-up piece of paper. "It's from Shuichi! I saw him on the way here this morning and he said to give this to his best friend Hiro!" the struggling man finally managed to free himself from Noriko's grip and hurried over to Hiro. "That's you, right?"

"Yes, that's me," Hiro said, smiling and taking the note from Ryuichi's plushy pink paw. He unfolded it and scanned it quickly.

"Well, what does it say? What's Shindou doing?" Sakano asked, biting his knuckles and looking close to fainting.

Hiro raised his eyes, a mixture of irritation and amusement glittering in his brown eyes. "Shuichi's gone to America."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Woo hoo! XD I'll update soon. **


End file.
